


Kinktober 2018 Shibari

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Phineas and Isabella tries a new thing.





	Kinktober 2018 Shibari

Isabella let out a satisfied moan. Phineas was smirking, as he usually did as he finished the last knot. It began this morning. Phineas was browsing the web when he stumbled upon shibari. He turned to his girlfriend, “Isabella, I know what we’re gonna do today!”

He than spent the day studying and learning the erotic knot tying style. Isabella was on her knees, hands tied behind her back. Diamond patterns of rope decorated her skin, framing her nipples. Rope ran along her slit. It made her shiver while Phineas was tying her.

“Are you feeling good Isabella?”

Isabella nodded. “Uh ha.”

Phineas petted her. “Good.” He fished out his erection. Phineas fed his cock into his eager girlfriend. He helped her bob her head along his dick.

Isabella was at Phineas’ control and she was loving it. “Oh, oh Isabella, this feels amazing. I’m gonna…”

He fired his seed into his girlfriend’s mouth. She slurped his semen as its better taste filled her gullet. Her cheeks puffed out and a bit dripped out of the corners of her mouth. Phineas made sure that he was finished when he pulled out. He bent down and planted a kiss on her lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
